Salandria's Father
by whanggoldpaw
Summary: Lady Liadrin returns to Silvermoon City with her newly adopted daughter Salandria and reunite with an old comrade. Rated M for sexual content. Liadrin/Lor'thema.
1. Chapter 1

Salandria pressed her head against Lady Liadrin, this would be the first time her and Lady Liadrin came back to Silvermoon City. Lady Liadrin held the little blood elf girl in her arms, walking beside her Thalassian Charger Redemption through the Court of the Sun.

It had been three months since the Blood Knight personally adopted the Shrattrath City orphan, whose parents were killed during the war and had been raised from infanthood at The Shrattrath City Orphanage.

This was the first time she had really been to Azeroth, well at least the first time she remembers it. The little girl was fascinated by many of the animals of the Eastern Kingdom. This fascination led to some interesting troubles that followed all three of them.

Salandria and Lady Liadrin reached the Sunfury Spire, Liadrin commanded Redemption to wait outside near the guards and the two female blood elves slowly walked into the Spire. They barreled through an army of guards.

The blood elf girl was amazed by the sheer amount of almost-identical guards near this one tall-white and red building. She held Lady Liadrin's hand, as they were meant by three male blood elves. These strangers caused the little girl to move behind her adoptive mother in a timid and shy reading in body language.

The male blood elf in the middle walked with a grin and an opportunistic swagger. "Lady Liadrin, it's nice to see you!" Lor'themar greeted with excellence and grace. "**Doral ana'diel?**" Lady Liadrin greeted in Thalassian. Lor'themar noticed the small elfling shying behind the Leader of the Blood Knights. "Who is that child hiding behind you, Liadrin?"

Lady Liadrin exposed a grin, she then turned and proceeded to guide Salandria from behind her back to her front. "This is my daughter Salandria" she then planted a loving kiss on Salandria's large forehead. Lor'themar, Halduron and Rommath stood with their mouths practically opened.

Rommath spoke "You gave birth to her?" in both surprise and disdain. Liadrin put her hands on her hips, "No…I didn't give birth to her" she paused "I adopted her from Shrattrath City to train her in the art of being a paladin". Liadrin seemed to be slightly irritated and the trio of men picked up on that relatively quickly.

Though they tried to seem uninteresting, they were extremely fascinated with the young blood elf girl. Lady Liadrin, a woman who focused almost exclusively on the light and work, would have a daughter. It wasn't uncommon for her to have an apprentice or two, but a daughter.

Salandria looked curiously at the trio of elves and then back to her adoptive mother. "Mama, who are these people?" she said in a naive voice. Liadrin laughed silently and with a big smile she said, "This is Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron" she then pointed to the second person "This is Halduron Brightwing" and pointed to the black haired man "This is Grand Master Rommath". "Lor'themar is the leader of the **Sin'dorei**" and Halduron and Rommath advise him".

After a little small talk between Liadrin and the three sin'dorei men, the Grand Master and Brightwing reluctantly walked back to the inside of the royal palace. Lor'themar stayed and asked in a curios haze "Where are you and….your daughter planning on resting". The Lady of the Blood Knights paused, "We haven't really planned that out yet" she stated. Another thing that surprised Theron as Liadrin usually planned things out extremely thoroughly. "You usually plan things out, Lady" he smirked. Gracefully, Liadrin replied, "Well, Salandria is…..a very…..well". "A child" the Lord finished her sentence, an awkward pause filled the outskirts of the palace.

"Anyway, my lady, would you like to stay in the palace for the remainder of your stay" he asked is his usual tone. Liadrin looked at the blank-minded Salandria who was staring at a nearby wondering cat and answered back to Lor'themar.

"It would be an honor, Regent Lord" she bowed in graced. Lor'themar rolled his eyes, "My lady you do not have to bow to me as a peasant, my longtime friend". She sighed in relief and alerted her adoptive daughter, who barely paid attention to anything the Regent Lord and Lady of the Blood Knights said.

Lor'themar, Liadrin and Salandria walked into the Sunfury Spire.

End of Chapter 1, more chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Liadrin pulled red covers over the little blood elf girl's small body, the matron kissed Salandria's pale forehead. She then sat on the bed, stroking the girl's chest, covered by a thick blanket and talked to her in a calm tone.

"Good night, Salandria" she comforted her "**Elu'meniel mal alann my darling**". Liadrin stroked the small child''s cheek and proceeded to leave the dark and small room. She closed a thick-wooden door and walked down the hallway with a hip-swaying swagger.

She walked into the main hall of the palace and greeted the Regent Lord with a humbling bow. This act of extreme submissiveness made Lor'themar act in disdainfulness. "Lady Liadrin, I ask you again to refrain from acting as my servant", he sighed "You are my comrade, my companion, my friend, not my servant".

"Yes my lord" she said jokingly with a grin, this caused the Regent Lord to appear with a grin as well. "Shall you join me Liadrin", Lor'themar asked in a positive burst of optimism. "I shall" she painted a large smile on her face.

"Meet me in my chambers" he paused "Without your armor" he bowed and walked away. Liadrin walked away into a large bedroom in the Upper part of the royal palace, she took off her armor like Lor'themar requested and striped into her undergarments.

She then put on a black and red dress, the dress was made of multiple fabrics or pandaren silk and sin'dorei cotton. She slipped into a pair of black dress shoes and loosened the band off her ponytail, letting her red hair flow across her back.

She then left the room and proceeded to head down to Lor'themar's master chamber. She was met by two female Silvermoon guards who met her with displeasure, luckily Lor'themar stepped in before anything escalated and escorted her into his master chamber.

Lor'themar wore black pants, with a white dress shirt with the only the three middle buttons, buttoned in. This allowed Liadrin to see into his shirt and see his slightly exposed chest, though she tried her best to ignore it the best she could.

"How are doing, Lor'themar" she greeted with yet another grin and a slight giggle. "I feel well my lady" he grabbed her tannish-orange hand and kissed it. "How flattering" her delicate-white teeth exposed, as she walked with a loud tapping of her shoes.

"Shall we sit" he lead her by her hand to an older sofa, like pretty much everything else was differing shades of red and white. Lady Liadrin sat uncomfortably across from the Regent Lord. "Liadrin, shall we discuss how our current lives". "Well, after my time with Prophet Velen, I adopted Salandria and spent most of my time in Shrattrath" then she gasped "then after a few months we traveled back to Azeroth and here I am".

"How has your relationship between you and Salandria been? She seems like a very well-behaved girl" he tried his best to play it off. "She is a wonderful creature. Salandria is a very fast learner and especially has a great love for animals. She can be very stubborn and sometimes I have to…well, put her in her place, but besides from that she is a wonderful girl" Liadrin spoke in a high tone.

He gasped for a second, "Liadrin" he sighed "I have something to tell you" he stared in the opposite direction of Lady Liadrin. "What is it Regent Lord?" Lady Liadrin asked filled with both curiosity and shock.

"Lady Liadrin, I have had for the many years of knowing you as a friend and loving companion…I have had strong emotional and…other feelings towards you" he reluctantly admitted. Liadrin felt shocked, "What other type of feelings" she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Lor'themar inhaled a large breath of air.

"I've had sexual feelings for you…..my lady" he said awkwardly. Liadrin looked at him in shock, not shock for realizing this, but shock for him not coming out with it earlier. "Why didn't you tell me" she sounded slightly irritated. "Well, we've both have had much stress and work put on us and I didn't want to drive you away as a comrade" he shyly answered.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pecked her tan cheeks with his pale lips. "Will you take me Liadrin?" he whispered into her ear. Liadrin kissed his pale-thin lips and whispered "Yes"


End file.
